1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to transmissions, and more particularly to lubrication systems for mechanical power transmissions.
2. Description of Related Art
Rotorcraft transmissions commonly include transmission elements like gears and bearings that transmit rotational power through the transmission. Because these elements can be subject to heating and wear from friction while transmitting rotational power, rotorcraft transmissions typically include lubrication systems for supplying lubricant to the transmission components. Such lubrication systems generally irrigate the transmission components with a continuous flow of lubricant. This allows the transmission to transmit mechanical power while limiting heat and wear from friction between transmission components.
In some rotorcraft transmissions, operation under reduced lubricant flow conditions can accelerate transmission component wear. Aircraft certification bodies like the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) therefore generally require that rotorcraft transmissions be able to operate for a minimum period of time with reduced lubricant flow—typically for at least thirty (30) minutes—under oil-out conditions. Transmissions may employ various elements to satisfy these requirements, such as additive injection, lubricant misting, glycol-based cooling, or supplemental lubrication circuits.
Such conventional lubrication methods and lubrication systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved lubrication methods and lubrication systems. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.